Solvent extraction is a technique used to transfer one or more dissolved materials between two immiscible phases, e.g., from an aqueous to an organic phase. Frequently the transfer does not proceed rapidly because the solute dissolved in the first phase may have a very low tendency to partition into the second phase. Often, the solute dissolved in an aqueous phase is essentially insoluble in an organic phase.